Admit it already rewrite
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: What started out as a day of just 'hanging out' ended as a life changing afternoon.


**This isn't a new story, it's a rewrite of my very first one. You see, I'm not busy right now, and I'm bored. It's night and the lights are turned off, I can't read a book then, so I decided, what a heck, just rewrite! This was supposed to be rewritten on the twenty second of November, but, change of plans.**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

Another beautiful morning came to Danville. The sun started to rise. It was 7 am then, it was also the time I woke up.

"Good morning Pinky." I greeted cheerfully, "What a great day isn't it?"

Pinky replied with a bark.

"Well today is the day Pinky!" I said then started to get ready for the day.

In the house in front of ours, a red-haired boy is just waking up his British step-brother.

"Hey Ferb, wake up!" Phineas said while Ferb was getting off of his bed. "Ferb do you have any idea for today?"

Ferb shrugged.

"Well, we'll think of something later." He said

"Phineas, Ferb get down here now." Their mother called

"Okay mom!" Phineas replied.

* * *

After breakfast Phineas and Ferb went to their backyard and sat under their tree.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Phineas asked, just then I entered

"Hey Phineas, watcha doin'?" I asked as cutely as possible

"Oh hi Isabella, well I can't think of anything yet, do you have any suggestions?" He asked

"How about we just go to the movies today? I heard there's a new space adventure movie." I suggested.

"Okay" He replied, "I'm going inside, you guys just have fun at the theatre." Ferb exclaimed in his thick British accent

"Well that seems oddly out of character." He said curiously

"Yeah" I replied in a fake innocent tone

_"Thanks__ Ferb"_ I thought.

"Shall we go now?" He asked

"I'd be delighted." I replied.

* * *

When the movie ended, we raced outside the theatre.

"Wasn't that movie great?" He said

I said "Yeah, that sure was, but I wonder, since when did Space Adventure go romantic?"

"Yeah and how come?" He replied

"So, who's your first love?" I asked him

"Why do you ask?" He asked me

"I asked you first." I said

"Well, she's always at our backyard, always makes me happy, and well um… I can't think of anything else to describe her." He said

"Phineas, I asked for her name, who is she?" I said with my heart beating so fast, and then he held my hand and said, "Mother nature!"

I was shocked with his answer yet disappointed that he wouldn't notice me, I let go of his hand.

_"Wow,__this__ is __the __first __time __Isabella __let __go __of __m__y __hand" _He thought to himself.

"So who's yours?" He asked

"Ok, he's kind, sweet, always make me happy and laugh, cute, funny, talented, smart and this is the best clue, his last name starts with letter F." I replied

"I already know who he is." He said as my heart beated like there was no tomorrow and he continued is sentence

"You like Ferb!" He said happily

"What? Phineas, are you crazy? I never liked Ferb, I like you! But I think because of this day that'll change!" I said angrily

"Isabella I'm sor-. What? You like me?" He asked with a shock

"Yes Phineas, from the day we me until 30 seconds ago." I said calmly

"Until 30 seconds ago? Isabella today was supposed to be the day I tell you that I have feelings for you." He said with a frown.

"With Ferb's help? Did he tell you? Or was it Candace that told you?" I asked

"They know?" He asked

"Of course they know!"

"But Isabella, they didn't tell me, I had a little conversation with Ferb last night" He said

"What was it about?" I groaned

"The feelings that I had for the past few days, it was a very foreign emotion for me, Ferb said that I was in love, I didn't believe him at first so I went and asked Candace just this morning, she said the same thing and there I believed them both and I planned to admit my feelings a while ago in the theater but I was afraid that our friendship will be ruined because of that." He said

"Phineas, is all that true?" I asked him, he answered "Yes Isabella, in fact if it wasn't true I was scratching the back of my ear the whole time and I won't do this."

He leaned in and kissed me, it was a five second kiss but it felt like forever to me, maybe to him too.

"Well I believe it now." I said, still a little dazed

"Isabella, can you promise me something?" He asked as he held my hand

"What is it?" I questioned

"Can you promise me to never leave me?" He asked

"Of course Phineas." I answered with joy in my voice

"Well Isabella, I promise you, one day you'll be Mrs. Flynn." He said

"Oh Phineas, I just hope that you'll never break your promise." I said

"Do I ever break one single promise?" He asked

"Oh Phineas." I giggled

And that was the favorite story of our grandchildren.

* * *

**Did I improve?**


End file.
